1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto there has been known a projection device such as a projector by which a particular area in a projected image is highlighted by selecting the area using a pointer such as a laser pointer, which is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-121181. In order to carry out such highlighting, a projected image is photographed, and predetermined image processing is performed on the photographed image to specify a pointed portion pointed with the pointer, whereby the selected area is recognized. When the pointed portion pointed with the pointer is specified by image processing, the pointer is detected from the photographed image on the basis of a color of the pointer. If the pointer is a finger or a pointing stick (rod), the whole finger or pointing stick, namely, the pointer itself, functions as the pointer. If the pointer is a laser pointer, a laser beam projected on an image functions as the pointer.